Relationships
by sunflowerobi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had been the best friends ever since childhood. However, when a girl, none other than Kikyo, came along, Kagome had to rethink about her relationship with Inuyasha...
1. Day Off

Story Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had been the best friends ever since childhood. However, when a girl, none other than Kikyo, came along, Kagome had to rethink about her relationship with Inuyasha...

¡@

Relationships

By sunflowerobi

Chapter One: Friday Sucks

¡@

Inuyasha Kobayashi hummed along with the radio as he sped through the parking lot and beat another car to a parking space. The other driver swore and flipped him the bird, but Inuyasha paid him no attention as he ran into the police headquarter. Several greeted him as pass, although all they got in return was a careless wave. Reaching a small office near the back of the building, Inuyasha knocked on the door frame three times.

A female, seated at the desk, looked at him before turning to smile politely to the person she was talking to. "Well, Kouga-kun, it was nice talking to you."

Officer Ookami took the hint and nodded. "Hmm, yeah. See you later, Kagome!" As he pass Inuyasha on his way out, Kouga sent the other an evil glare, which went unnoticed by Kagome.

Glaring, Inuyasha flipped him the bird in return, earning a exasperated sigh from Kagome. "Be nice, you immature."

Turning back to her, Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Now, I didn't came here just to get lectured by you."

Kagome sighed again. "Yes, you came here to work, which reminds me: you're half an hour late." She sent a bone-chilling glare at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha only shrugged, not caring. "I've decided to take the day off."

Sighing for the third time, Kagome glared at the stack of paper on her desk. "Whatever, lucky dog." Then she turned her eyes on him again. "So what's new?"

Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear. "Miroku got a purple eye and a few bruises."

"Why?"

"From groping Sango, again."

The female officer gave a half-hearted laugh. "That's hardly news at all."

"True."

She gave him a quizzical look. "So why are you here, if you've got a day off?"

Inuyasha eyed her for a moment. "To ask you something."

"Shoot away."

"Well, are you going to the club tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Because if you're," he shrugged, "I would pick you up..." he trailed off. "But then why not? I thought you were available tonight."

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Kagome glanced at the stack of paper next to her reproachfully. "Not any more," she sobered.

"Why not?"

She glanced at him. "Work, Inu, work! There's this new information on Shikon no Tama that needs to be looked over! You were supposed to help me on this!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Sorry. It's my day off."

"Argh! You good-for-nothing bastard!" Kagome threw up her hands in exasperation.

Chuckling quietly, Inuyasha turned to walk away. However, just before out of ear-shot, he turned around and called, "I was born that way!" Then he was gone.

Kagome pressed her forehead against the cool top of her desk and moaned. "I hate Friday...and I hate Inuyasha."

* * *

A/N: This might seem short, but when I wrote this chapter, it was 4 pages on my notebook...¬_¬ Just to let you know, future chapters may be even shorter. Review, ne?


	2. Night Club

Story Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had been the best friends ever since childhood. However, when a girl, none other than Kikyo, came along, Kagome had to rethink about her relationship with Inuyasha...

¡@

Relationships

By sunflowerobi

Chapter Two: ...Or Maybe Not, At Least For Inuyasha

¡@

Miroku was standing outside when he arrived...looking for him down Sango's throat, obviously.

"Get yourselves a room!" Inuyasha shouted when he got out of his car.

Abruptly the two pulled away, ignoring the amused glances of by passers.

"Get yourself a woman!" Miroku retorted, his possessive arm draped across Sango's shoulder.

"Dun need one, thank-you-very-much, Kinashita." Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Inuyasha approached them.

Eyeing the other wearily, Miroku muttered, "Then go fuck yourself and die, Kobayashi."

"Can we go in?" Sango cut in, wanting to end the pointless conversation. "It's chilly out here."

"You just noticed?" Chuckling, Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at her with great sarcasm. "Too caught with the oh-so-sexy Miroku to notice, huh?"

Sango blushed like a mad tomato, and jabbed Miroku in the ribs when he started to splutter with laughter. Trying to hide her flaming face without much success, Sango turned to Inuyasha. "So where's Kagome?"

The merriment in his eyes dimmed a little. "Couldn't make it, too much work."

"Aren't you supposed to be helping her?" Sango asked quietly.

"Hey! Live with it! It's my day off!" Suddenly irritated, Inuyasha turned to scowl at her.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever, puppy. Anyway, we're here."

They arrived at a dark-blue door.

"Our special box," Inuyasha breathed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Miroku rolled his eyes as he opened the door and pushed Inuyasha into it.

Inuyasha stumbled, and might have crashed into the floor if not for a certain hand steadying him. He looked up, and would have gasped if it won't make him seem manly. "Ka-Kagome?"

The female stood back and smiled. "Iie," she bowed low, enough to let Inuyasha see her cleavage. [show off ¬_¬] "I'm not as great as Officer Higurashi. My name," she straightened, "is Kikyo Ishikawa."

Dumbly, Inuyasha nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Inuyasha Kobayashi."

Kikyo's eyes widened. "O-officer...Ko-Kobayashi?!"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "The one and only."

"The cold Officer Kobayashi?"

Blanching, Inuyasha felt he would throw up. "Eh...maybe not the one and only..." he sweat dropped. "That...would be my brother, Sesshoumaru."

"The gentleman Officer Kobayashi?"

"That's my pop."

"The...wild, violent Officer Kobayashi?" Kikyo frowned.

Grinning, Inuyasha laugh half-heartedly. "Yup, _that_'s me."

*Ahem* Miroku cleared his throat, getting the other's attention. "Inuyasha, this was the new staff we told you about last week."

"Yeah?"

"So, um, we thought we'd let you and Kagome meet her."

"But Kagome isn't here."

"So? What did you came here for?"

"Party!"

"You're on!"

¡@

They sang and danced; they chat and laughed, then after a while, the clock struck midnight.

***Meanwhile, at the Police Headquarter...***

Kagome was stressed. She pushed back her wheelie chair away from her desk.

"Stupid Inuyasha..." she moaned, blaming all of her stresses on her partner.

A knock at her door made her looked up. Kagome smiled weakly. "Hello, Kouga-kun. I thought you went home a little while ago?"

Concern was evident on his face. "I was worried about you." Walking closer, he eyed their surroundings closely. "All these work, Kagome-chan, will get to you. You should go home and rest. Call in sick tomorrow if you have to."

"I'm alright, Kouga-kun. Besides, these files need to be look to." A bit dazed, Kagome stood up, only to stumble as she easily lost her balance.

Swiftly, Kouga caught her in his arms. "Really, Kagome-chan, you shouldn't overwork yourself," he scolded, frowning.

He got a weak smile in reply. "You know I'm not, Kouga-kun. Just a little dazed, really." She stifled a yawn, ruining her chance of convincing Officer Ookami.

Kouga sighed. "Here, I'll take you home tonight."

Kagome's head rolled to the side when he placed her in his car. Running back into the building, he shut down the remaining power that was still on and set the security. Turning on his heels, he went back to his car, where a certain female officer was dozing. Looking at her peaceful face calmed Kouga somewhat, but, thinking it through, he decided that a certain dog-turd wouldn't get away with this. Although he knew this is wrong, Kouga was worried about Kagome. Gritting his teeth, Kouga forced himself to drive on toward the apartment.

_His_ apartment.

* * *

A/N: When I wrote _this_ chapter, it was 6 pages on my notebook...¬_¬ Review, ne?


End file.
